Is Love That Strange?
by EvilVidel
Summary: Rika feels lost and thinks has no one. Ryo comes and helps her out but when her father comes back to get revenge, what evil is trying to get her? I smell LOVE!
1. Whoah Trees?

                                                Is Love That Strange?

Hey!!! It's my first Ryuki fic posted!!! I have more but for now let's just keep it like this:

I have fics, I need to finish one first then do the others. Does that make sense? Good. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (WOULD I BE WRITING FICS!!!!!!)

Rika: She scares me **shudders**

Ryo: Yeah a lot man!!

Rika: I am not a man!!!!

Kazu: You will refer to the author as , Evie, The Ghetto Penguin, or The Ghetto Chicken. Got that?

Evie: Yeah but I prefer, Evie.

Takato, Jeri, Henry, Suzie, and Kenta: ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!!

Evie: OK!!!!!!!

Chapter One: Inhuman and Rice.

            Rika walked home alone on a beautiful day lost in thought..

"Why am I like the way I am?" she asked herself, "Yeah I'm Digimon Queen, the only person that has no feelings, but I do, people misjudge people a lot," she almost started to cry, "They always say 'Oh she's the Ice Queen anything you say about her she'll be on you just like that. It's like she's unhuman!' Is that what they think I am? Inhuman?!!" she literally cried and ran as fast as she could into the park, she sat in front of a tree and cried. She never cried like this before, only when her father had left her.

~Ryo~

Ryo was walking home down the street coming back from who knows what, mindin' his own friggin' biz., when heard crying. 

"Crying, hmmmm, I wonder who it is," he said and walked into the park, and he saw Rika on the tree. "Rika? You o.k.?

"What Ryo? Are you here to say 'Rika wow you're crying well that proves you are human'?"

"What?" he asked totally lost and astonished. After realizing what she had said she screamed out,

"Oh My God!!! I'm so sorry for what I said, I said that because I feel everyone hates me, I should go now," she gets up to leave when Ryo grabs her arm.

"I don't hate you Wildcat."

"Yo- you don't?"

"No! No way, I can never hate you it's totally the opposite."

"What do you mean by that, you're just saying that."

"No way I just said it no!"

"So you **sniffle** (Evie: Sniffle's a funny word!) like me?"

"Well yeah of course-I gotta go!" **Whoosh** he was gone.

"Ummm….ok., why was he like that? I really wanted him to put his arm around me **sniffle."** (HAHAAHAH LALALA!!!!!)

~Ryo running~

'Why did I do that!? I'm sooo stupid!! Argh!!! I was soo close!! I'm The Digimon King and I'm wimp!!!' "OW!!!"

He hit a stinkin' tree!!! "Mommy my head hurts!" and he fainted.

"Yo Takato? What's Ryo doin' on da' ground?" asked Kazu that had popped out of nowhere.

"Oh wow there's a tree dude! He hit a FRIGGIN' TREE!!!!" said Takato.

"Should we leave him?"

"Sure!" So they walked away (there's so mean!!!) Here comes Rika walking where hit the tree and she saw him.

"Ryo! Dude what did you do to yourself?"

"Mommy I want more cookies please." He said with his eyes closed and put out his hands.

"Oh God Ryo!" she grabs his arms and drags him out of the park. "Man you're heavy. What do you eat!" she asked him and not getting a response. So Rika dragged him across the street and all the way home. She got to her house and dragged him into her room, thank goodness her mother and grandmother weren't home, they were out shopping and would come back late. "Ryo you drained half of my every boy and you know that's hard to do," she said to no one. "Better get to cooking."

~While cooking~

"OW!" Rika said, she had burnt her finger on the stinkin' pot (I love using these words!!). She turned on the cold water and felt it was burning hot! "Owwie!!!" (HaHa Rika saying owwie? lol) 'Who turned off the cold water? Renamon?"

"Yes Rika?"

"Could you please watch the stove for me while I go to the basement and turn the water back on?"

"As you wish." So Rika took the flashlight and went to the basement.

~20 min. Later~

Ryo walked downstairs, "Hey Renamon what's shakin'?"

"Have you ever heard of a word called vocabulary?"

"Yeah."

"Then use it," he was about to answer 'but I do' when Renamon said, "Correctly."

"Nope, hey where's Rika?"

"Downstairs trying to turn the cold water back on."

"Oh"

"But she's been down there for 25 min. , watch the stove I'm going to get her."

"I'll go get her Renamon you watch the stove," said Ryo slyly.

"No," she answered

'Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"Good I can't bye!" He runs off yet again. He opens the basement door to find Rika with a heating pipe in a hand fighting a digimon, Kimeramon, (Don't ask me how she's till alive doing that!)

"Hey!!" yelled Ryo "Leave her alone!!!"

"Ryo a little help here! Renamon!!"

"Yes Rika?" (Ever heard Renamon scream? Well no you will) Woah! Holy!!!" yelled Renamon because she almost got hit by an attack but she did get hit. "You EVIL little digimon!! You Almost Blew off my tail!!!!!"

(Ryo and Rika) **blink blink**

"DIE Diamond Storm!!!!!"

"I think I gave her too much Pepsi today," said Rika

"My job here is done," said Renamon.

"THE STOVE!!!!" yelled Rika and dashed back to the kitchen and the boiling water for the rice was overflowing. "No!" she yelled and threw it out the window and the really hot pot landed on some dude's head. Outside you hear a guy screaming his head of saying "AHHH!!!! THE PAIN THE BURN!!! THE POT ON MY HEAD I CANT SEE!!!!!"

"Um Rika are you ok?"

"Let's go order take out!" she totally ignored his comment and dragged him yet again out of the house.

"But you didn't answer my question!" he yelled being dragged, "And my head hurts!!" (lol he hit a tree)

"Come on!! And that's cause you hit a tree!!" she yelled "Look Burger King!!!"

"Oh!! OOOOHH O.K I'm gonna talk a Whopper and a cola."

"O.k I'm gonna take a Whopper Jr. and a pink lemonade." (mmmm my fav.!!) They got their food and sat down,

"So Rika what's with the sudden change in attitude towards me you used to hate me." Asked Ryo.

"Well it's what you said to me you- you made me feel like a somebody and none some girl that is just on T.V "

"Really?"

"Yeah my friends are the only ones who actually understand me."

"That's cause we all love you, we all have the friendship love Rika."

"You know I may not look like it but I do care for everyone in the world and they are important to me."

"Yeah very true."

"You know Ryo remind me to never go in my basement ever again, and if I do, I need a shot gun."

"HAH!!!!"

"HAHAHA!!!!!!"

"Rika can you meet me at the park tomorrow at 9:00pm?" 

"O.K that's good that's cause I have something to say to you too tomorrow Ryo," she said very quietly almost to herself. They both left and went to their homes.

~Rika's House~

"Mom, Grandma! I'm home!" she called out

"In the living room dear!" called her mother back at her. 'The living room? Uh Oh screwed.' She thought. Rika went into the living room to find three people instead of two, Rumiko, her grandmother Seiko, and.

"Dad?" said Rika quietly. He stood up and said,

"Yes Rika, I'm here for you now."

"Here for me now?!" she said enraged, "1. You were never there for me since I was four. 2. You NEVER returned my calls or emails so I stopped and gave up hope and now you're saying You're HERE FOR ME?!!"

"Rika there's no need to yell," he said (ooh I would have smacked him right there! What nerve!) Her mother knew to stay out for a bit until it was her turn to teach this man a lesson.

"NO NEED FOR SCREAMING!!! YOU-" she was cut off because he had smacked in the face more like head and knocked her out.

"I said no yelling!" he screamed. That was it Rumiko's turn.

"Well Mister!!! It's my turn to play with you! First off don't you dare touch MY daughter you piece of crap! Second you come waltzing in here after 9 years of pain like it was nothing? **Gasp** Rika!" Rikas also had a few slashes on her head because of his sharp rings. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!" Rumiko yelled and chased him out of the house with a bat. Her father literally flew out of the house and landed face flat on his face in front of Ryo who was walking to Rika's house and heard all of the commotion. He was looking up at Ryo,

"What?" asked Ryo.

"Go away kid."

"Well if you'll excuse me I have to go." Ryo ran into Rika's house knowing something was wrong. "Ms. Nonaka, Rika, Seiko?"

"Ryo is that you dear?" asked Rumiko from Rika's room and sounded like she was crying. Ryo went upstairs and said,

"Ms. Nonaka what's the ma- Rika!!" he ran up to her and said, "What happened to her?" her mother was too hysterical to explain the story seeing her daughter unconscious, so Seiko had explained it to Ryo. Ryo got so pissed off he went back outside and said to Rika's father who was getting up and dusting himself off, Ryo tapped his shoulder and **POW**!!!! Ryo had punched him in the face, and spat out,

"Stay away from Rika." And he walked back inside.

Mr. Nonaka had recovered and said,

'That boy must be Rika's boyfriend, he better not touch Rika, I will get you Rika don't worry about it."

Evie: Did you like it?

Rika: My dad is so mean!!!

Ryo: You made him hurt Rika. I'm gonna hurt you!!

Evie: Ohhh no you won't!!

Ryo: Oh yes I will!

Takato, Jeri, Henry, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Rika, and Digimon: Oh no you won't!!

Evie: **pulls out chainsaw** HAHA!!!!

Ryo:  Holy!!!!

All: We told you

Ryo: I give.

Rika: Please review!!!!!!!!

|

|

|

|

|

|


	2. What's Going On Here?

Is Love that Strange?

Chapter Two: What's going on here?

Evie: I'm back again for a dramatic story but there is a few humorous parts that makes it feel a little better.

Rika: Am I all nice goody goody here?

Evie: You will be yourself okay?

Rika: Fine with me.

Ryo: Do I get to say anything to Rika?

Evie: You'll see man.

Kazu: Whoo hooo!!!! Hello!!!! Why am I here again?

Rika: Disclaimer, dork!!!

Ryo: ^-^ That's my girl!

Evie: I thought I was your girl!!!!!!! I'm HURT!!!!!!

Rika: Look what you did to her!!! Meany!!!!

Kazu: Evie doesn't own Digimon dudes!!!!!

Kenta: And Dudettes!!!!! 

Evie: STORY NOW!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rika woke up the next morning in her bed with her cheeks red and flushed and sweaty, in fact her whole body was burning up.

"What's wrong with me? I feel so bad today," she got up and washed her face and changed. She walked downstairs and saw Ryo eating breakfast, "Ryo?" she said very quietly.

"Hey Ryo," she said.

"Rika?! Are you feeling better?"

'Yes." She said groggily, "I need to punch my dad."

"No need, I already did it pumpkin."

"Are you serious?" she asked totally astonished, "No way!! Nice goin' hot shot."

"You're Welcome, besides I am King! Plus I don't like your dad."

"Whatever, yeah and I hate him too." She answered back being herself. (YOU SEE YOURSELF RIKA!!! Rika: I SEE THAT!!!!)

"Your mom and grandma went shopping…Hey your cheeks are red, and you look flushed Wildcat."

"Why do you care?" she said, soon the phone rang. "Hello? This is Rika. Oh hey Jeri. The park? Again? OH god!!! O.k Jeri, bye," and she hung up.

"What happened?" asked Ryo looking at her.

"Jeri said she wanted to meet us in the park with the other tamers at 12:00 cause Kazu stuck his head in the toilet while sleep walking……again and she wanted quote 'to talk about some more stuff' unquote."

"Umm. O.k but we gotta hurry it's eleven thirty, we gotta go! Um.. Rika?"

"Yea?"

"Was the toilet bowl clean?"

"I hope so."

~Walking to the park~

"Oh man it's hot out!!!!" Rika said feeling quite hot and burning up in her jacket, she felt a bit weaker and her vision was going blurry.

"Rika it's friggin' 58 degrees outside!!! You can't be that hot!!!" Ryo replied looking at her daze; distant. She replied,

"But it's hot!" They got tot the park and saw, 'Visor boy', Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kenta, and Suzi. "Ok we're here. Now what?"

"I brought food from the bakery," said Takato.

"Great! FOOD!!!!!" yelled Kazu.

"Would you shut up!!? From now on your name WILL be 'toilet boy' instead of 'visor boy' you got that?!" yelled Rika at him fuming.

"It suits you!" yelled Henry and everyone started laughing, but Rika felt weak like something was pulling her away from her friends, their voices got farther and farther she couldn't resist, she let go and fainted. Ryo caught her before she hit the ground,

"Rika!!!! Wake up! She's burning up!" he yelled. At the same second she disappeared from his arms. "Huh? Rika!? Where are you!? RIKA!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Evie: Should I stop here?

Ryo: What did you do with Rika!!

Evie: I can't tell you that!!!!!

Rika: **is lost someplace in the story**

Ryo: Man I wanna know what happens keep going!!

Evie: No!!! I have to know if my readers like it!!!! So in order to know where Rika is You MUST review. Thank you!!!

Ryo: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Review for RIKA!!!!!! **Cries**

Evie: Aww Ryo's crying, come here baby.

Ryo: AHHH NO STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!! **Silence**

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

 Click it I know you want to. CLICK IT!!!!!!!


	3. She's Back! Yet Again and LOVE!

Is Love That Strange?

Evie: Hi guys!!! Since my reviewers wanted to know what happens to poor dear little Rika, I'm gonna do me story.

Ryo: She better be all right or I will kill you!

Henry: Uhhh hi guys…what's going on here? Uh oh….Ryo's threatening people again…

Ryo: You know I will go after you next!

Henry: No you wont.

Ryo**: ***sticks out tongue*** **

Jeri: Disclaimer, Evie doesn't own Digimon!!

Suzi: But she owns the stowy!!!

Evie: ON WITH IT!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where the heck am I?"  asked Rika to no one, her head hurt really badly.

"You are with me Nonaka," said a dark voice to her. Everything was dark so she couldn't see.

"Wait! What the heck are you talking about!? I don't know you! You don't know me!!"

"Oh but I do know you Rika, I've known you forever."

"Say what?! Ok I don't know what's going on here but whatever it is, I'm out!" Suddenly something grabs her arm and says,

"You are not going anywhere plus we haven't had our tea yet!" the creature had a deeper voce but towards the end of the sentence his voice got high pitched.

"What!? TEA!!!??? What the heck?!" Rika looked terrified, no make that mortified or kinda like this O.o and the black creature dude looked like this ^-^. (Evie: weeeeiiiiiirrrrrrddddd) 

"You see Rika Nonaka, I work for someone you despise, someone who doesn't care about you, someone that hurt you, he will get you and you know it. I will let you go now I am just warning you beware be on high alert, though there is nothing you can do to stop it. Goodbye Rika, till nextime." At that moment the dark figure was gone. Rika was looking everywhere around too stunned to speak, but then she was back to…..

~Other Tamers (Right after Rika left)~

"But where could she be?"  asked Jeri. "There's no way that could happen!"

"It was poof and she was gone! Dude this is beyond freaky!" yelled Kazu also exasperated.

"If we stay here who knows what could happen, we too might get sucked up or taken or or! We have to go home," said Kenta, trying to keep the Tamers safe.

"But we can't go home, what if Rika comes back in the middle of the night in the same place that we are now? She could have gotten hurt." Said Ryo.

"And it wouldn't be a good idea we went home without Rika, her mom might go ballistic."

"Yeah, but our parents will worry too," said Takato.

"But don't you think that it would be better if we stay here because at least our pawents know that we are together," said Suzi.

"She's got a point," said Henry.

'So it's settled! We'll stay here in the park. I don't like the way that sounds but it's for the best!" said Ryo.

" Now all we need is fire wood," said Jeri. "We have to keep ourselves warm."

"Yeah now where can we get the wood?" asked Kenta.

"Uhh we can get the wood off of branches dude," said Kazu.

"Kazu for once in your lifetime you are correct, you deserve a medal! Said Takato

'Really?"

"No," said Takato, "But you were for a moment there… I think." So the tamers got the wood and made a fire, everyone else fell asleep except for Ryo. He sat by the fire thinking. 

'Where are you Rika? If you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself!' he thought. "Where are you Rika?" he said aloud.

"Right behind you Hotshot" said a voice behind him.

"Rika? Is that really you?"

"No I'm a goat see I go baaah! Yes it's really me, Ryo!" she said, "What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you," he shot back, "What happened?"

"Some psycho dude was there he was scary at first, then it got scarier he asked me if I wanted tea!!"

"Whoah…Rika, I have to tell you something."

"What now Hot-Shot?"

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now and it's been really hard to deal with and-" 'Come on Ryo you can do it! IF you don't do it now who knows what will happen!'

"Ryo! Come on spit it out I'm tired!"

"Well Rika I- I- I- I love you."

"What?" 'Am I dreaming did he just say what I was hoping he would say?' "Could you repeat that?"

"This I love you?"

"Good cause I love you too." They leaned together and kissed each second getting deeper and deeper until they fell asleep together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evie: So how did you like this chapter? It sucked didn't it. Thank you for all my reviewers!!!

Ryo: I got my Rika back!!!

Rika: Whoopdydo!!!

Ryo: We kissed!!!

Evie: **sarcastically** yeah I know, I wrote the friggin fic! Please review and if you want to give me an idea feel free, flames are accepted.

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|CLICK IT!!!!! PLLLLEEEAAASSSSEE!!!! CLICK!!!! AND THEN WRITE!!!!


End file.
